


New

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and the new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

"Everything you know about vampires is wrong," Kate told the new one, Jenny.

"I noticed your cross," Jenny said. "So those don't work?"

"Not at all." Kate picked up a sharpened pencil. "Wooden stake, right?" At Jenny's nod, Kate drove the pencil into her own heart, and pulled it out, and nothing happened. "Don't let anything sharp within a foot off your neck, though. Losing your head _will_ kill you."


End file.
